1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting diode system, and especially relates to an improved light emitting diode system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, the connection types of the light emitting diode lamp strings are separated into two types: the serial-type connection and the parallel-type connection. The light emitting diode lamp strings are widely used for external walls of the building, decoration of trees, signboards, and scenery designing.
The related art light emitting diode lamp strings are commonly employed to be connected in series. Also, the amount of the light emitting diode lamp strings is determined according to the volume of the decorated objects. In addition, the controller of the light emitting diode lamp string can control the light emitting diode lamp string which the controller is arranged in only.
The disadvantage of the related art serial-type light emitting diode lamp string mentioned above is that the related art serial-type light emitting diode lamp strings cannot share an alternating-current-to-direct-current power and control circuit. Therefore, the cost is increasing.